Forever Yours
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Jane, Maura, and a mirror. Inspired by the blue dress of hnnnnnng. For mature audiences only, please.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

.

.

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**FOREVER YOURS**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

.

.

Jane pulled up short in the doorway to Maura's bedroom and reached out a hand to steady herself against the doorframe. She was used to seeing Maura looking positively delicious in one designer gown or another, but the dress she had on now was in a league of its own. The dress was a literal wet dream. The deep blue fabric—Jane was sure the designer had given the color some fancy-sounding name, but navy blue was the only descriptor she could come up with—fit Maura like a glove, hugging every flawless inch of her body to perfection. "God, Maura. That dress is fucking fantastic."

Maura, who was standing in front of a full-length mirror putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the night, looked up and smiled at Jane's reflection. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Jane nodded and pushed herself into the room. She ambled toward Maura with slow, deliberate steps, her attention more focused on Maura's appearance than the actual path she was crossing. Her eyes slid over the taut swell of Maura's ass and then higher, slipping to the blonde's reflection in the mirror to appreciate the deep scoop neck that showed off just the barest hint of cleavage. Jane's pulse pounded heavily as she stopped behind Maura, and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that she held her breath as she reached out with slightly shaking hands to grab onto her hips.

Maura's smile softened as she studied Jane's reflection in the mirror. It was impossible to miss the way Jane's pupils had dilated, the slight flush that had crept up her throat and cheeks, and the way the brunette's mouth hung just that little bit open, and her stomach fluttered expectantly in response. After a lifetime of feeling like an outsider, of never being good enough to warrant more than a tight smile and a "we expected better of you", the adoration she received from Jane never failed to make her feel like she was finally enough, just as she was.

"Hi," Maura murmured as she leaned back into Jane.

"Hi." Jane could hear the roughness in her voice, and she smiled sheepishly as she cleared her throat. "Really, Maura. You look…" She shook her head as she reached up with her left hand to tenderly move Maura's hair out of the way so she could brush a tender kiss over the sensitive hollow beneath Maura's ear. "Wow."

The soft press of Jane's lips against her neck sent a pleasant shiver through Maura's body, and she sighed as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, offering more of herself to Jane's gentle mouth. "That feels so good," she breathed.

Jane sucked in a deep breath and tightened her hold on Maura's hips. She ran the tip of her nose along the length of Maura's throat, her pulse spiking at the sound of Maura's breath catching, and she groaned as she bit lightly down on the sweet curve where the blonde's neck and shoulder met. They did not have nearly enough time to do the things she wanted to do if they were going to make their reservation. "Dinner…"

"Forget dinner," Maura said, reaching back and wrapping her left hand around Jane's neck, holding the brunette's mouth to her. They could always go out to eat another time, but the week had been long and Jane's breath on her skin felt too good to even consider giving up. "Touch me."

A slow-rolling shiver tumbled down Jane's spine, and she groaned as she lifted her mouth to nip at Maura's earlobe. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Maura's lips curled into a lazy smile and she shook her head as her eyes locked onto Jane's in the mirror. "Why don't you show me?" She swallowed thickly at the way Jane's eyes fluttered shut at the request, and groaned when the hands on her hips tightened and pulled her firmly back against the brunette.

"You are too beautiful to be real, do you know that?" Jane stroked her hands over Maura's hips. The fabric of the dress was soft, but she knew that the skin beneath it was even softer, and no matter how much she loved the way Maura looked in the dress, she _really_ wanted her out of it. Jane felt Maura shake her head, and she sighed as she sucked Maura's earlobe between her teeth to nip at it gently before brushing her lips over the shell of Maura's ear. "You are. You take my breath away every time I see you."

"Jane," Maura whimpered.

A soft smile lit Jane's face as she dragged her hands lightly over Maura's stomach. "So beautiful."

The sight of Jane's ghosting over her breasts made Maura's pulse jump, and she let out a shuddering breath when Jane's hands closed around her possessively. Her eyes flicked up to Jane's, and her heart leapt into her throat at what she saw. Jane's eyes were black as pitch and burning with a hunger Maura prayed would never ebb.

"Watch." Jane stroked her thumbs over Maura's nipples, delighting in the way she could already feeling them swelling beneath her touch, and she smiled when Maura's chin dipped down ever so slightly in a silent sign of consent.

Maura could not have looked away even if she wanted to as Jane's hands swept slowly over her body, caressing every curve with an aching tenderness that made her fall even more in love with her. She watched, completely hypnotized as Jane stroked the line where her dress and chest met, and her heart skipped a beat as one long finger dipped beneath the fabric and between her breasts to toy with the lacy edge of her bra. "Jane."

"Watch," Jane repeated, smiling as she dragged her fingertips across the exposed skin of Maura's chest, bumping over the line of her collarbones, and around her shoulders. She flicked the tiny tab of the zipper free with an ease she would have never managed before Maura, and leaned forward to brush the softest of kisses over Maura's ear as she pulled it down just far enough for the first tooth to release.

Jane unzipped Maura slowly, pausing after each quiet _snick_ of the zipper, savoring the way Maura's dress became looser, draping open over her breasts, revealing the thin black strap and the lacy edge of her bra. When the dress became loose enough to push off, Jane used her lips to push the soft fabric over the curve of Maura's shoulder, and she nipped at the soft skin that was revealed when the dress fell to the floor.

She smiled at the small shiver that shook Maura as she trailed the tip of her tongue back over to her throat, and she hummed softly as she caressed Maura's belly. "I love your body," she confessed, her voice no louder than a breath as she watched Maura's eyes track the movement of her hands. "So soft, so feminine. So perfect…"

"Jane…" Maura moaned.

"And mine. All mine," Jane continued, as if the sound of Maura moaning her name like that did not make her knees weak.

"Yours. Forever yours," Maura whispered, her eyes glued to Jane's fingers, which were now drawing slow spirals around her breasts, dragging lightly over the lace cup of her bra. Her nipples strained against the fabric, dark circles peeking through the holes in the lace, and her skin literally ached for a more direct touch. "Please, Jane."

Maura moaned softly as she watched Jane's fingers close around the front clasp of her bra and pinch it open. Her nipples tightened and pebbled as cool air rushed over her skin, and Maura licked her lips as she watched Jane's fingers skate around the perimeter of her nipples, barely brushing against the stiff buds.

The sight of Jane's fingers wrapping around her nipples, ghosting over them in a light rolling motion before truly grabbing hold and pinching made Maura's heart leap into her throat, and she had to fight to keep her eyes open as Jane teased them until they were throbbing with her need. She blinked hard, trying to focus her attention back on Jane as the brunette's right hand wrapped around her left breast, tan skin drawing a sharp line across her pale abdomen. Jane held her firmly, and Maura could not look away as Jane's left hand drifted lower, meandering in random spirals down her stomach.

Jane tugged Maura's panties down over her hips one-handed, and she smiled when Maura kicked them aside, coming back to rest in a wide stance that all but begged for her touch. She pressed her cheek against Maura's as she raked her nails up the blonde's inner thigh, loving the way Maura's eyes tracked the movement. She took her time, moving centimeter by centimeter, letting the anticipation build until the air around them was positively thick with it.

Maura could not look away from the sight of Jane's fingers inching up her thigh, and she reached back to hold onto Jane's hips as the brunette's hand hovered above her, so close yet miles away from where she needed her. "Please," she whimpered, squeezing Jane's hips, her entire focus directed on the hand between her legs.

The hand moved higher by a fraction and then paused again, and Maura could not keep her hips from bucking forward, searching for the touch she so desperately needed. The hand upon her breast tightened, holding her in place, and Maura let out a frustrated groan that turned to a shuddering sigh in an instant when Jane's hand finally covered her.

"You feel so good," Jane murmured against Maura's ear as she ran her fingers through the slick arousal pooled between the blonde's legs.

"Jane…" Maura's eyes were riveted by the sight of Jane's hand between her legs, Jane's warm, olive-toned skin a striking contrast to her own. Her breath grew lighter when Jane's fingers entered her, slow and sure, driving deep enough to touch her soul. She watched every slow rock of Jane's wrist against her thighs, tracking the movement, trying to anticipate the brunette's next thrust.

In this moment, with her skin flushed and her face full of wanting, Maura had never been more beautiful, and Jane's heart swelled with love for her. She sighed softly at the first telltale flutter around her fingers, and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Maura's lips. "Look at me." She wanted to see ecstasy flash in Maura's eyes, wanted to feel as connected to her as she possibly could in that explosive instant when pleasure swept through Maura's body.

Maura's eyes flashed up to Jane's, and her breath got caught in her throat at the absolute love she saw shining back at her. "Jane…"

"That's it, baby. God, you're so beautiful."

"Jane…oh god, Jane…"

Jane watched in absolute wonder as the universe seemed to explode in Maura's eyes, dark and fathomless, flashing with the brightness of a thousand stars. Jane held Maura tight as the blonde trembled with her release, and she smiled when Maura's body finally stilled. "My Maura," she whispered as she spun Maura around in her arms. She captured Maura's lips in a kiss that was slow and sweet, pouring every ounce of love she felt for her into the caress until they were each completely breathless.

"Jane." Maura smiled and reached up to run a gentle hand down the sharp line of Jane's jaw, marveling at how lucky she was to have found her. "My Jane."

"Yours," Jane promised softly. "Forever yours."


End file.
